


Swallow

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, BaekXing, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, byunxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Baekhyun and Yixing are partners in crime, but things don't always go according to their plan.





	

Baekhyun doesn’t know whether it was bad luck that brought him into this situation. He never believed in it, neither in anything that is fate, but then again is he not particularly fond of admitting defeat either. Karma isn’t in his vocabulary because the rule by which he lives is definite; gods give and gods take, but they never pay.  
  
He clutches his phone, waiting for the clock to tick past deadline. There are only minutes left and Yixing hasn’t sent the message yet, yet there are trails of cold sweat running down Baekhyun’s back and forehead. Something is wrong and the silence is unbearable, but instead of grieving in advance, he shuts his eyes and remains in his hideout.  
  
Life flashes before his eyes for the first time since he questioned his own choice of career. It has been years since that day on which he wondered whether to just quit or not, but the many days that have passed since then have left him unable and unwilling to regret anything. A partner was what he needed to ultimately accept murder into his life, and a partner was what he gained on that day.  
  
He thinks of it and smiles, beneath the many layers of sweat and impatience recalling the reason for this sudden nervousness. He thinks about Yixing and relaxes where he sits, hidden and waiting, yet not distrusting.  
  
Death is the ampersand between them, what ties them together and keeps them inseparable. It is the foundation of their unswerving loyalty, the base on which they stand proudly together towered above everyone else. It is their very own weapon, made only for them to use. It is theirs and theirs alone, and no one will ever manage use it against them. They are gods, after all, and death is their tool.  
  
The clock ticks closer, marking each new minute by drawing another shaky breath from Baekhyun’s lips. He knows, deep inside, that there is only one possible end to their story. Yet, the soliloquy in his mind sounds as strident as the voices of all the people they have killed throughout the years. He remembers the screams and the countless prayers, the pleas spilling from lips that either him or Yixing has sealed forever. He goes through the list of lives they have left for others to avenge, and for one moment of weakness, he wonders if gods, too, can fall.  
  
The phone finally buzzes, sending only one thought to ravage through his mind; _they’ve got him, and now they’re coming for me_.  
  
He doesn’t read the message because he knows what it will say; “Bite into the ampoule. They are on their way.” The words are always there, saved in drafts in both of their phones. He knows them by heart after the many times he has been so close to pressing send, trapped in some corner with retribution right in front of him.  
  
He drops his phone and stands up straight, with a bitter smile facing what has become his fate. It’s almost funny how it has come to this after years and years of inviolable invincibility, how their one weapon has, in the end, led them to an ironically antithetical intersection without any ways of escape. It is almost ridiculous, how karma laughs at his face now together with death which once united them and offered them sovereignty. Death, that which has now come back to file a claim.  
  
Knowing that there is no way around this, Baekhyun brings out the ampoule that has accompanied him since before he can remember. It isn’t bigger than the tip of his finger but it will still kill him in a minute or less, and as he brings his lips around it, he wonders if its twin lies untouched somewhere, undigested. Perhaps, if he is to give up hope, Yixing had to end things a little more painfully than with cyanide. It is in any way a shame that they don't get to die together, but they have known since the start that such risks are part of what they have.  
  
He tries not to imagine his partner’s lifeless body while with something like nostalgia recalling their last conversation. Cheeky remarks devoid of any real derision fill his head along with teasing words testifying their trust in each other.  
  
“ _Will you come to my funeral, Baek?”_  
  
He laughs aloud at the memory of that tasteless joke, and those vocal vibrations taste almost as foul as the ampoule getting crushed between his teeth.  
  
“I would if I could, Xing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my drabble collection on AFF. Baekxing are either hitmen or serial killers, you decide. I kinda like the idea of Xing breaking their rule of not contacting each other about unimportant stuff before deadline and just "Baek honey, the mission went fine, im coming home now" and Baek just went "oh shit" and killed himself and Xing got home to Baek's dead body, lol.


End file.
